<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Overnight Sensation by GracefulPanda12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197683">Overnight Sensation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracefulPanda12/pseuds/GracefulPanda12'>GracefulPanda12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bio-son/daughter AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, I wrote this in like an hour, Interviews, Morgan Stark Is Impossible To Say No To, Peter Parker &amp; Morgan Stark are Siblings (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Talk Shows, TikTok, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, at like 3 in the morning, i also didn't proof read this, this is word vomit, tony stark is a dad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:33:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracefulPanda12/pseuds/GracefulPanda12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter didn’t mean for him and Morgan Stark to become an overnight Tiktok sensation, but it happened. And, now he was dealing with the consequences.<br/>or<br/>Peter and Morgan record themselves doing a Tiktok dance and Tony makes a cameo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jimmy Fallon &amp; Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Jimmy Fallon, Peter Parker &amp; Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bio-son/daughter AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>386</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Overnight Sensation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Peter didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>mean </span>
  </em>
  <span>for him and Morgan Stark to become an overnight Tiktok sensation, but it happened. And, now he was dealing with the consequences.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter had only had Tiktok for about a month before the fateful </span>
  <em>
    <span>incident </span>
  </em>
  <span>occurred. At that point he had been making small dance videos, sometimes with MJ, sometimes without. (But never with Ned, because he point blank </span>
  <em>
    <span>refused </span>
  </em>
  <span>to dance). They’d do the stupid dances, or post silly videos of themselves, neither having any real shame. Sometimes they’d get the whole Decathlon Team involved-Ned included-, and do the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Renegade</span>
  </em>
  <span> right before a Decathlon Meet. Needless to say, Peter had about 100 followers on Tiktok, all people he was close friends with.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On the day of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>incident</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Peter had been in the kitchen, recording himself dancing along to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Do It Again </span>
  </em>
  <span>by </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pia Mia</span>
  </em>
  <span>, when Morgan had walked in and stared at him curiously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’re you doing?” she had asked, with all the arrogance a six-year-old could muster.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dancing. Why? You wanna join in?” He had walked over to her then, picked her up and set her on the kitchen countertop, next to his phone. She had thought about it for a moment, before nodding her head and </span>
  <em>
    <span>scaring the living fuck </span>
  </em>
  <span>out of Peter, by jumping onto the ground that was easily three-feet away from where she was sitting. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So, with a small sigh he had begun teaching her the moves to the song, patient with her, as he always was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When she had it perfect, she had begun to demand-in a way that </span>
  <em>
    <span>only </span>
  </em>
  <span>the daughter of both Pepper Potts and Tony Stark ever could-that Peter start recording. So Peter had agreed, because he was a sucker and couldn’t say no to her, and had set the phone on the coffee table, facing both of them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They had been about half way through the video, when Tony Stark-in all his oil-covered glory-waltzed into the room. He had stopped, right in between Peter and Morgan, looking between them both with that horrible mushy smile that he had when he looked at his two kids together. He rolled his eyes, still smiling that disgustingly sappy smile and walked off camera, just as Morgan jumped up to Peter and wrapped her arms around his neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When the camera stopped rolling, Peter-with Morgan in his arms- jogged over to pick up the phone, so they could watch the video. Tony walked up behind them, and leaned over with his head on Peter's shoulder, watching the video as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter went to save it for his drafts before Tony asked, “Are not gonna post it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He tilted his head at him, “I-uh, I didn’t know if-if you’d want me to post it?” It came out more as a question, Peter’s nervous stutter getting the best of him. Tony shrugged his shoulders:</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s up to you kid.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So Peter had posted it, and hadn’t bothered to check his phone again, until the next morning when he woke up to find he had 10 million followers, and counting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now, Peter was sitting on a sofa next to his Dad, while getting ready to go on</span>
  <em>
    <span> The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon</span>
  </em>
  <span>, because he was-mostly because of Morgan-a Tiktok star. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The audience started clapping, as the make-up crew made their last-minute adjustments and scurried off. Jimmy Fallon sat on his seat, as the cameras started rolling. Tony and Jimmy exchanged a small bit of banter, which Peter was content to listen to, before Jimmy turned to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, Peter, this is, uh, your first time on, like, a talk show, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded his head “Yup.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And, how’re you feeling about it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter pursed his lips in thought, hands fumbling with the edges of his sleeves. “Nervous.” He finally decided on, “I think nervous would be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>pretty good </span>
  </em>
  <span>description as to what I’m feeling right now,” That enlisted a few chuckles from the audience. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well you’re doing great kid.” Peter smiled appreciatively, even though he’d only said a few words, he could feel himself relaxing. It helped that his Dad was right next to him. “Now, one of the, uh, the things I wanted to talk to about was this video that’s going around, on...is it </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tiktok</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Peter nodded his head in agreement. “So what is, what is </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tiktok</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Like, how would you explain it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter bit his lip slightly, before answering. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tiktok </span>
  </em>
  <span>is a, like, video-making app, where you can make short fifteen to sixty-second videos,” He paused for a second, shrugging his shoulders, “They can be of you dancing or some people use it to make short comedy sketches. Or a lot of people use it for, like, art and stuff like that. There’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>whole bunch</span>
  </em>
  <span> of different things you can use it for.” He kept looking to Tony out of the corner or his eye, just to see him smiling encouragingly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And you usually use it for dance, is that correct?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter once again nodded his head energetically, “Yeah, yeah yeah yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And now, over, what was it, one night?” When Peter nodded his had in confirmation,Jimmy continued, looking down at a piece of paper, “You gained </span>
  <em>
    <span>10 milion followers</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Wow, that’s incredible.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony nodded his head in agreement, while Peter just shrugged with a small blush growing on his cheek, “It’s all thanks to Morgan, really.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jimmy turned to Tony, “And now, Morgan is your first born daughter, right”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony nodded, “Yeah, she’s our baby girl”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And she was the other person in the video, except for you two.” It wasn’t really a question, but the father-son duo nodded their heads in agreement anyways. Jimmy turned to the audience, “And now, we had a copy of the video, for those who haven’t seen it yet, and it really is such a sweet video. Now here’s Peter and Morgan Stark dancing along to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Do It Again </span>
  </em>
  <span>by </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pia Mia</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Peter and Tony turn towards the screen to watch the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tiktok</span>
  </em>
  <span>. There are collective ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>aww</span>
  </em>
  <span>’s’ and rounds of applause from the audience at the end when Morgan jumps up to Peter, to give him a big hug.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The video cuts off and the camera focuses back onto Tony, Jimmy and Peter. As the crowd quietens down, Jimmy turns to both Tony and Peter. “Wow. You guys are talented. How’d that happen. Like, who taught Morgan the dance?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, well I was recording in the kitchen, when Morgan walked in and basically </span>
  <em>
    <span>demanded </span>
  </em>
  <span>that I teach her the dance. And it's virtually impossible to say no to her, so I did. And we filmed it, and then about half way through the video Dad stolled in groaning about ‘back problems’ or something, and just, kinda, stayed there.” Peter finished his recounting with a small blush and a slight shrug of his shoulders”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well its a very sweet video. And, uh, you mentioned that it’s impossible to say ‘no’ to Morgan,” Jimmy turned to Tony, “Do you find that as well?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony nodded his head, much like his son had previously. “Yeah, definitely. The only real person who can say no to her is Pepper. Morgan has everyone else wrapped around her fingers. Hell, she’s got Natasha Romanoff teaching her ballet since she was three.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, so she goes to dance lessons, then?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He turned to Peter then, “Do you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, not anymore. I used to though, ages ago. I stopped when I got to high school, so I could focus more on my grades.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh wow, that’s very impressive.” He turned to the audience as the outro music started playing, signalling the audience to start clapping. “Give it up for Tony Stark and his son, Peter Stark!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony smiled towards Peter, as he smiled up at him before they both turned to Jimmy, Peter with only one thought in his head:</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>This could've gone a whole lot worse</span>
  </em>
  <span>.’</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't really like this, to be honest, but i wrote it solely for the headcannon that Peter and Morgan can dance like the best.This is also, like, the shortest thing I've ever written. ;(</p>
<p>Kudos and comment or I'll smite you down in a fork-related fashion. xoxox</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/gracefulpanda12"> Talk to me on tumblr! &lt; /a &gt;</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>